Fate or coincidence?
by Celestial-pricess
Summary: Weiss just wants to enjoy her lunch break at a nearby Park. There she encouters a beautiful silver eyed woman. When the woman left, Weiss notices a bracelet, the woman lost. Too late to return it, Weiss resolved to wait every day at the same spot and time.


Misunderstanding prompt from lordofw0lves on tumblr.

It was a beautiful day when Weiss left her office for her lunch break. As the future head of the Schnee corporation, the leading Technology Company Worldwide, she doesn't get much time to relax.

Fortunately her father established that she takes at least an hour long break, fearing his daughter would otherwise completely forget to eat.

Taking her already prepared lunch and a good book, she made her way to the nearby park.

After her first few days in the company, Weiss made it a habit to sit at a park bench and read during her break.

Taking her usual place, Weiss started with her meal. She always prepared it at home, today she had two chicken sandwiches and milk tea.

She was just finished when she noticed a woman with Black and red hair. She sat on the bench across from her and was reading a book.

She didn't know why she noticed the woman, but she couldn't help but stare at her. She couldn't see much of her face, but she saw that she had silver eyes. Her skin was pale, probably even paler than her own skin.

Next she noticed her clothes, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a res long sleeved blouse.

This woman must really love the colors red and black.

Suddenly she looked up and saw to Weiss with a raised eye brow.

Now Weiss could see her face clearly and without doubt in her mind, she was beautiful.

Her heart started to beat faster when Silver met ice blue. It was as if for just a small moment, time seemed to stop while they were looking each other in the eyes.

Not wanting to stare any longer Weiss looked down to her book with a pink hue on her cheeks.

Without saying a word the woman pulled her phone out. After assuming looking at the lock, she stood up, put her phone back in her hand bag and left.

When Weiss was looking up again, she noticed a bracelet on the ground right in front of the bench where the silver eyed woman just sat. Standing up to pick it up from the ground and inspect it closer. On the chain was a Rose symbol, it was not just one of those common looking roses, this one looked more unique.

Looking in the way the woman left Weiss saw her at the edge of the park. She wanted to give it back, but didn't know how to approach her after she caught her starring. She just couldn't find the right words and didn't want to look like an idiot in front of such a beautiful woman.

When she resolved to just give it back, even if she looked like an idiot, she noticed that the woman was already gone. The heiress ran to the edge of the park to catch up to her, but couldn't see her among all the people on the side walk.

Sighing Weiss went back to her bench and sat down again. She looked at her watch and noticed, that her break was almost over. Packing her things in her hand bag she made her way back to the office.

Determined to give the bracelet back and to see the woman again, Weiss kept coming to the same spot every day. Even if she had to wait the rest of her life she would give it back.

After their short encounter Weiss couldn't help but to constantly think about her. She had never seen such a beautiful woman like her. Even though she was pretty open about her sexuality, she never really dated anyone. This was the first time she was so entranced from a woman just from looking at her. The white-haired woman wondered if her skin is as soft as it looked, how those soft looking lips would fee on her own and similar thoughts.

Luckily she was able to separate her private life from work and let nobody see through her business face.

The only one who noticed something was different was her father, but he didn't say much.

It's already been a week and Weiss still had the cell phone strap.

As always, she made her to the park during her break, when she pulled out her only link to the woman with silver eyes.

"Hey you!" Looking up Weiss saw the woman she was waiting for. She was running in her direction and gave her a harsh glare.

Surprised by the sudden turn of the events, Weiss's fight or flee instincts reacted and she shoes the later one.

As fast as she could Weiss started to run in the direction she had come from. When she turned back she saw that the woman was hot on her heals and her glare became even harsher.

Weiss ran for about ten minutes when she turned left and ended in an alley.

Dead end.

Turning back to the entrance of the street she saw the woman blocking the exit.

Frozen in fear, Weiss could just stare with wide eyes at the woman who looked like she could kill the heiress.

Weiss opened her mouth to try and explain what happened but was cut off with a hand hitting the wall about an inch away from her head.

"Give me my bracelet!"

Without a word Weiss handed out the item in question.

"How did you get that? Have you stolen it? Was that the reason you stared at me last week?!

I should call the police!"

"No!" Wincing from how loud her voice was, Weiss tried again to talk.

"I found it on the ground when you left. I intended to give it back to you, but you were already gone."

The woman was silent for a long moment, her eyes were still focused on hers, as if she was searching for the truth in her words.

After one minute the hand beside her head retreated and the woman looked at her with a softer expression.

"Is that really true?" her voice still held suspicion but was a lot calmer than before.

More confident to talk Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, I have no reason to steal from anyone."

"Why did you run then?"

"I-It was a automatically reaction. You surprised me when you were running to me like that."

Also taking a deep breath and closing her eyes the woman calmed down completely.

She opened her eyes and looked apologetic at Weiss.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and that I accused you to be a thief."

Waving her hand and smiling slightly to show she wasn't angry she accepted the apology.

"I would have thought the same when the roles would have been reversed." She looked down to the woman's hand. "This bracelet must be important to you."

"Yeah well it belonged to my mother." Looking at Weiss again those silver eyes narrowed slightly.

"But why were you staring at me?"

Weiss could feel the blush on her face when she remembered how she shamelessly stared at the enchanting brunet.

"W-Well how could I not stare at a beautiful woman like you?"

Blushing the woman started to sputter in response. "b-b-beautiful? Me?"

A bit more confident Weiss came a bit closer.

"I would really like to apologize for this misunderstanding. Would you like to meet for coffee or dinner someday soon?"

The woman stared at her for a moment.

"Don't you introduce yourself before asking someone out?"

Her cheeks started to turn from light pink to tomato red.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot. Weiss Schnee. And you are…?"

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

"So what do you say? Coffee on me?"

Before she answered Ruby's phone started to ring. After she looked at the message she received, she had an apologetic expression. "I'd really like to go but I have to leave."

Weiss face fell a bit, but it couldn't be helped. At least she now has a name.

Suddenly Ruby held out a piece of paper to her, taking it she saw a string of numbers.  
"Call me when you have time."

She left before the heiress could respond.

Looking at the number again, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

It took Weiss one week to finally call Ruby.

Ruby wasn't happy that Weiss took so long but met with her anyway.


End file.
